rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities
The Deities or "Old Gods" are among one of the oldest and strongest supernatural creatures to exist. They are all a race of immortal entities that possess unique and specific traits among their kind or religion. Every deity belongs to a certain religion and were once worshiped by all of humanity, depending on which religion their worshipers worshiped Some have many views towards mortal as they are known for being arrogant, cruel, wrathful, and power-hungry while others are kindly genuine, help defend the weak, protect Earth from outside threats. Known Deities Hindu * Ganesh * Kali * Brahma * Vishnu * Shiva Greek * Protogenos ** Ouranos ** Gaea ** Tartarus ** Pontos ** Erebus ** Nyx * Titans ** Kronos ** Rhea ** Hyperion ** Krios ** Koios ** Lapetus ** Oceanus ** Atlas ** Prometheus * Elder Cyclops * Hecatoncheires * Deities ** Zeus ** Hera ** Hades ** Poseidon ** Ares ** Athena ** Apollo ** Artemis Norse * Odin * Thor * Loki * Baldr * Hel * Heimdall Egyptian * Ra * Horus * Anubis * Set * Osiris * Isis * Apophis Aztec * Quetzalcoatl Chinese * Zao Chen Powers and Abilities Deities have the basic supernatural powers as any supernatural entity, however depending on their religion or class of deity, many among themselves possess unique traits or sets of abilities that some gods to not have at their disposal Basic Powers * Allspeak: the gods all possess the ability to speak or communicate in any known language, dialect, and even those of alien origin in realms or on Earth. * Elementumkinesis: Any god can control the basic natures of elements. Some hold certain elements, depending on their nature and which seems fitting like Zeus and Odin commanding electricity or Poseidon controlling the seas and forms of water. * Healing: the gods are capable of healing lesser individuals through their natural abilities or magic spells. Some deities carry traits that make their healing powers sufficient than other supernatural creatures. * Immortality: The deities are among the oldest entities in existence as many are older than younger angels, demons, or monsters. They existed before all of humanity or any living creature on Earth. So are deluded to think they were one of the many to create the universe when really it was the Primordial Beings. * Magic: Naturally, all gods can use different forms of old and powerful magic that are used to cast an illusion, curse, power boost, or any spell/ritual. Some gods have unique magic depending on their traits like Loki. ** Spell-Casting: the gods can perform numerous of illusions, curse, healing, rituals, or spells at high levels. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Deities cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. They are immune to any form of damage except towards ancient magic that can affect gods, divine weaponry, or certain wooden stakes. They can be killed by angelic weaponry or powerful beings as well. * Reality Warping: The gods can alter or distort reality to a degree where they can alter their domain or create their own dimension. They can make people or objects appear out of thin air. Many gods hide their hideouts from human sight. Some have reality warping powers far superior than angels. * Regeneration: The gods have a incredible healing factor that allows them to heal from any damage they take except for external sources that interfere with their regeneration power. * Shape-Shifting: The deities can alter their appearance by changing into different mortals or animals they hold sacred to. Some can even turn into other gods to foll others. * Super Stamina: The deities do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. They cannot grow tired, regardless of where they go and what activities they perform. * Super Strength: The deities possess vast supernatural physical strength to outmatch younger angels, demons, and monsters. Some gods are strong among themselves depending on their title/status such as those of physical might like Heracles, Thor, or Ares. Elder Cyclops and Hecatoncheires are among the physically strongest deities to exist. * Supernatural Concealment: With magic or not, the gods can conceal their presence anywhere on Earth and hide for even up to a million of years without detection. Magic helps hide their presence better. ** Invisibility: the old gods can cloak themselves invisible and hid from those like angels or demons. Some require the use of magic to perfectly blend in from plain sight. * Telekinesis: the gods can move objects or beings with only a hand gesture through the use of telekinetic powers. * Teleportation: The gods are very old and can travel anywhere in the universe within their reach or knowledge. Some cannot enter Heaven, depending on the gods Heaven is affiliated to. Some can travel to Hell or in space. * Weather Manipulation: Controlling the weather is a common power gods seem to use to control humanity by summoning rain to crops or bringing catastrophes to punish humans. * Worship Empowerment: Through their worshipers, the gods can have any of their abilities bolstered to a higher degree, depending on the number of worshipers they gain. Due of the gods being long forgotten, not many have any worshipers left but some do through the gain of comic books or TV Shows like Thor or Loki. Unique Powers * Age to Forging/Craftsmanship: Certain gods deal in controlling the human aging process by granting them youth, increase agriculture among vegetation or crops, create diseases or plagues that can wipe out cities, party among mortals or gods, and forging objects or weapons. * Fortune/Luck to Magic: Some unique and rare gods that mortals seek out are those that will grant people luck or a fortune. Some will want those that have the ability of healing powers to cure any known disease or aliments a person suffers, hunting, work, cause a union of love, and learn music or how to sing. * Nature to Seasons: A majority can control the elements, but many can control more than certain elements that other gods cannot such as every basic element in nature and the four seasons, autumn, spring, summer, and winter. there are those with mighty and dangerous powers to control the forces of laws in the universe and fates of individuals. * Sky/Heaven to Wisdom: These are more like aspects or the title a god represents like Zeus being the God of Olympus or Lighting or Ra is the Egyptian God of Sun. many are gods of wealth, wisdom, elements, weather, war, evil, good, or even gods of a certain domain they rule over. Some are gods of time or dreams. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Lack of Sacrifice/Worships: At some point of time when the gods ruled over humanity, they gain many powers and abilities bolstered through gaining offerings such as sacrificing humans (virgins) or pray to them for guidance or any form of aid. When Jesus came or Heaven placed a treaty among the gods, people stopped worshiping them and the gods have lost many followers. Of course the gods are not dependent on worships as they simply were reduce back to their basic level. * Magic: Specific magic spells/rituals can affect the gods by harm or even kill them. Some can seal gods away for all of eternity or hold them against their will. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: The fight against powerful gods, only the First Born, Echidna, Typhon, and Smaug can harm or kill them. For those of First Generation or Deities of First Religion, only Typhon can face off against them. * Demiurge: The child of a Primordial Being and mortal can destroy any god. * Great Old Ones: Any Old One can kill any god. Only First Generation Titans/Elder Cyclops/Hecatoncheires will be able to physically match them somewhat but are unable to kill them through natural means. * Greater Demons: Deities whether of physical might titles can physically outclass certain demons. Dukes, Princes of Hell, Cain, and Lilith can kill any god, even Second and Third Generation Titans. For those of First Generation Titans, only Lilith and Cain with the First Blade will be able to harm and kill them. * High Tier Deities: Stronger gods can kill their younger or weaker fellow gods. Chief deities rule all gods of their religion * Higher Angels: Many powerful gods can outmatch younger angels so Higher Angels can kill a majority of them with only First Generation Titans/Elder Cyclops/Hecatoncheires/Deities of their First Religion being strong, if not stronger than Higher Angels. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy any god. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy any god. * Shards: A fragment of a Primordial Being can destroy any god. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Weapons of heaven like Flaming Sword or angel blades can kill weaker deities, however high tier gods like Badlr proved a Flaming Sword is useless as he took on right to the shoulder without so much as discomfort. To kill those like Chief Deities or Titans would require Higher Angel Weapons. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons forged by divine power like Mjolnir, Zeus's Lighting Bolt, or Kronos's Scythe can kill other gods. * Personal Weaponry of Primordial Beings: The personal weapons of the Primordial Beings can destroy anything instantly like Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, or God's Crucifix Sword. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Weapons of Primordial Species or Primordial Beings like Archangel/demon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or Protogenos's Divine Weaponry can kill any god instantly. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Wooden Stakes: Specific wooden stakes can kill gods, depending on the type of tree or blood mixed. Gallery Apophis (True Form).jpg|Apophis (Egyptian Deity of Chaos/True Visage) Zeus (Sean Bean).jpg|Zeus wielding his Lighting Bolt Odin with Thor and Loki|Odin with both of his sons, Thor and Loki Kali.jpg|Kali using pyrokinesis Titans.jpg|The Greek Titans Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Deities Category:Chaos's Creations Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Alive